Operation X
by SpontaneousStarscreamSpaghetti
Summary: alex rider goes on a mission with a 14 year old american assasin. They are taking on one of her long time enemies. Its told from her point of view. If your looking for romance dont bother. only mild teenage girl flirting ;
1. Chapter 1

_Faster. Faster, just a little further_

I could see the corvette. It was about a half mile away. IfI could make it there, I'd be home free. Suddenly a bullet whizzed by. Then another.

_Bang Bang bang!_

The shots got louder. They were gaining.

"Crap."I muttered. My pistol fell and clattered onto the pavement.I stopped and looked then turned and kept running.

_I have a math test tomorrow_

I laughed ,wondering how I could think of math at a time like this

I gasped when i felt a bullet hit its mark. Almost. Icould feel my side bleeding. It had just grazed me.

Iflung open the door and leapt into the car. Joe was already there. He handed me an Uzi

"Step on it!"

Moscow sped by as the corvette flew throught the streets, going way beyond the speed limit.

"Did you get the job done?" Joe didn't take his eyes off the raod when he addressed me.

"yeah. I got 'im. And they just about got me. You can slow down. I think we lost him in the city" I looked at the russian scenery passing by and reloaded the Uzi.

"We should go the long way to the airport. They might have set up an ambush the regular way" Joe gave me a long look and then turned his eyes back on the road

"Sure. But if they know which ariport, they will have set up an ambush on every possible route" I like Joe. Hes a good driver, but sometimes. Well, he could be a little dense.

"So what are you doing this weekend"

"Im going to Emilys birthday and then lessons. Why is there another assignment for me?"

"there might be, you need to talk to the chief about-" Joe broke off when a machine gun peppered our car.

"What the heck!?" I hung out the window as Joe shot forward, the vette racing back up to 160. I saw a black lamborghini coming up behind us. I shot at it, putting a hundred little holes in the sports car. Whipping around for a second I grabbed the RPG. Aiming at the car I shot. A split second later the italion sports car exploded. Shrapnel exploded out and pireced our car. Whoever was driving the black car was definitely dead.

After that Mike and I made it safely to the airport.

Now let me explain what I mean by airport. It's a big plataue hidden by mountains. I get on the SR-71 blackbird and fly home. Sounds eay right? Wrong. Every country in the world wants our blackbird technology, so I have to getting on while its moving. Through the sky. The fastest plane in the world.

Yeah. Either way. This particular night, it was a succes and I got home to Missouri in about an hour. Then my car drove me back to kansas city before 2 in the morning. I walked into the house and greeted my german shepherds

"Hi rain! Hi achilles! I love you too, but we need to be quiet so we don't wake up mommy and tyler!"

Achilles tackled me and started giving me kisses while Rain barked repetadely as if to say

_Emery! Why on earth did you come home at this hour! It is two in the morning! I was up all night waiting for you! You go right up to bed this instant young lady!_

So listening to my dog mom I went upstairs and chenged out of my miniskirt and transformers t-shirt to put on PJs. I took the pistol and put it in the safe in me wall.

Sneaking bak into bed i went right to sleep

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The aweful little noise penetrted my hearing. The alarm clock. One of my most bitter enemies. Reaching around my bed I grabbed a hard stuffed animal and beat the alarm clock.

Silence

Gratefully I fell back asleep, but 15 minutes later the little devil went off again.

I flipped over, grabbed the alarm and got out of bed. Once I was done getting my uniform on for school. I grabbed my hammer and proceded to beat the alarm clock.

"there" I muttered.

I went downstairs, my mom was already at work and tyler had gotten his ride to school. I was ready to go so I hopped on facebook to see what had happened last night.

Emily gave me some flair and emma had written on my wall.

School was boring. No surprise there. I already knew everything. I got a ride home with Joe, hes my friend from class and we carpool.

"Hey Mom im home!" I shouted as walked in.

No response. I looked into the kitchen. There was a note.

Emery, I have decided to take the weekend on a vaction for myself. I trutst you will be able to keep yourself busy, if you need something important call your father. Ill be home around Monday or Tuesday, I love you and expect you to call me every night

Love, Mom

Ok, great. This was an oppurtunity of a lifetime. Headquarters had been talking about a long term assignment on my part for a while, but they needed to have me for at least 3 days without the interference of my parents.

I smiled big and plopped down on the couch to call them

"Hey Denise, can I talk to the chief"

I waited a mintue while our receptionist went and got him.

His came voice over the phone I explained everything.

"Ok, be here in twenty minutes"

"Got it"

30 minutes later i arrived at headquarters, keys in one hand and a burger king bag in the other

I sat down at the desk with the chief

"Ok, whats goin on"

"We have waited for a chance to give you a long term assignemt for quite some time. Thanks to the british organization, MI6, everything is set up. You will be working with one of their agents. his name is Alex rider and im sure youll get along fine."

I looked at the chief sceptically.

"Ok. Whats our mission"

"Mr. Blunt will give you two the information. Choose your weapons and report to the airway in 10 minutes. the plane will take you over immediately"


	2. Chapter 2

(chapter 2)

I walked up to the building. It looked more like a bank than the headquarters of a government organization. I checked the adress again.

"okay. Guess this is the place"

I opened the double doors and went to the front desk. I hoped this place didn't have metal detectors, I had so many weapons on me.

"Im here to see Mr. Blunt"

The lady studied me.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I smiled and tried not to giggle. There's just something about a british accent that is funny to me.

"Um, yeah. Im pretty sure"

"whats the name?"

"Emery Lrvenn" I always used a fake last name.

"Of course, go up the elevator to the 23 floor, someone will meet you there"

"thanks"

Once I was in the elevator, I started laughing. A business man next to me gave me the evil eye, which made me laugh harder.

"Sorry, "I muttered,and got off on my floor

A big guy was waiting on the other side of the elevator

"are you Emery?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Okay, follow me"

The man turned and walked down the hall, I had to walked fast to keep up.

"Hey, dude! Can ya slow down?"

He stopped and looked at me curiously, like he never been told what to do by a teenage girl.

"Um, sure"

We walked to the end of the hallway and he pointed to a room.

"Go wait in there, Mr. blunt will join you in a moment.

I looked at the guy suspiciously, but went in.

I waited fifteen minutes then started to play with the stuff on the desk.

I had made a lovely pyramid/ random pile of pencils when another man walked in.

"Hello Emery, I'm Mr. Blunt."

"Hi"

I smiled awkwardly.

"So whats the deal with this mission?"

"Operation X"

Mr. Blunt began

"You and Alex will be going undercover on a mission against Mikhail Veitenhov. I understand you've delt with his brother Tuvia?"

I grimaced, remembering all the times I'd dealt with him.

"yes."

"Well he is our enemy too. And we've received some information. Mikhail is planning something. Big. You and Alex are going undercover to see what he's up to"

I would never admit it, but I was terrified. I had enough experience with the Veitenhovs to never want to see them again. I hoped my fear didn't show.

"Ok"

Fail. My voice came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, so whats the full story? Whats he up to? What's our story and what am I supposed to do?"

"He has been illegally purchasing materials to create nuclear weapons. It's illegal for even countries to have this stuff, so when a "regular citizen" does so, it's cause for extreme concern. Especially considering who this is." His voice was grim.

I tried to be upbeat," So, we go in and kill him. End of story."

"Im afraid that won't work, you see, we need him alive. Killing him won't stop the weapons. He has people to take his place and they will just be madder if he is killed."

"Right,"

I looked away. What was wrong with me? Id done stuff like this a thousand times before! Im normally braver!

"Okay, so for your cover story-"

Just then a boy walked in. He was tall, about an inch taller than me. Hes looked around my age, maybe older. He was kinda cute. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emery"

"Alex" he held out his hand and I shook it.

He sat down in the chair next to mine.

"well, as I was saying, the two of you will be staying as guests at Mikhails home. He needs some funding or support from a man named Tyler Davidsin. Mr. Davidsin's son was going to be spending a weekend with Mikhail and his son. Sort of like a piece offering I suppose. Instead, Alex will be going as Andrew Davidsin"

"Ok, SO where do I come in?" I asked

"You will be 'Andrew's' guest. You and Alex can decide on a relation. His friend, girlfriend, cousin. Anything but a sister"

Alex looked at me

"Do you just want to be my friend?"

"Sure" I would have preferred girlfriend, but that might have been awkward.

"Okay then, Alex, take her to get you gadets. A plane will be waiting for the two of you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three)

"So who do you work for?" Alex asked me. We were going to pick something up for him before we got on the plane

"Like? CIA?"

I tried not to laugh

"Uh No. The really secret groups don't have names" He seemed satisfyed with this.

"So how long have you been working with MI6? Like how did you end up here?"

"Since my uncle died. He worked here." He said sadly.

"Oh, im sorry" I didn't really get how an uncle dying led to emplyment as a spy, but hey, anything works.

"yeah"

We walked in silence and then came to a room. There was a big fat guy sitting at the table with a briefcase.

"HI Mr. Smithers, this is Emery. Shes my , um, Partner for this mission"

Mr. Smithers smiled and held out a hand. I shook it

"Hi Emery."

I smiled, this guy seemed cool.

Then he smiled bigger and pulled the briefcase around.

"Ive got some fun stuff for this one, Alex"

He opened the briefcase. Inside was an Ipod, a pack of gum, 3 pens and a cell phone.

He pulled out the Ipod first

"This picks up sound from up to 100 feet away. You spin the dial in the center to tell how far you want it to go."

Well that was kind of neat.

"the pens are all high intensity lazers. They can cut through almost everything, including human, so don't go playing with them. The cell phone is a regular phone as well as a detonator"

That cought my attention

"sounds fun! What does it blow up?" I perked up.

Mr. smithers laughed a little

"Each piece of gum is an explosive. You can chew it so it will stick to things. Then you detonate them with the cell phone"

"Omigod!" I squealed, "So we could like, put some in someones hair and blow their head up! My job just got a lot easier!"

Alex looked a little scared of me and Mr. Smithers had a look of disturbed amusement.

"Um, no." Mr. Smithers chuckled, "this is for like escaping or something else. However, as a last resort, this could be used to kill someone"

"Good to know" Alex said, "So is that it?"

"Yeah. Emery, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I got all the stuff I need" I opened up my jacket, inside it looked normal, except for a zipper, under that, 2 small pistols and a switchblade. And that was just my somewhat hidden weapons.

"Ok, that's it then. Good luck you two" He smiled and left with the briefcase.

"thanks!" Alex called after him. Then he turned to me, "Remind me not to trust you with the detonator"

I laughed. "Ill get ahold of it somehow"

* * *

I'd never been on a private jet before, and this thing rocked. It had a big spot with a bunch of recliners and a tv. Then there was a minikitchen. The fridge was stocked with soda and other awesome snacks.

"Woah" I said as I rolled my suitcase on it.

Alex sat down in one of the recliners

'I know right?"

A flight attendant came back.

"We will be landing in about 3 hours." Then she turned and went back.

I plopped down on the recliner next to his and turned on the tv.

"Does this thing get movies?"

"Yeah I think so" he said absentmindedly.

"Sweet, im watching Transformers" I flipped through the on demand ads until I came to it.

"Is that a good movie?" Alex asked

"oh my god! Only the best ever!" I said.

"yeah, I never got to see it"

"Well now you will"

I grabbed a red bull and some popcorn before it started and then enjoyed 2 hours of explosions, cool cars and giant fighting robots. Time Well Spent.

Alex liked it too.

20 minutes later, the plane touched down in Moscow.

* * *

We came into a regular sized air port and got our bags. Ive spent more time in russia than I have in Kansas, which is where my school is, so that tells you something.

I laughed a little.

"what is it?" Alex asked

"This is, like, the longest time ive spent in russia without being shot at!"

"We've only been here ten minutes!"

"I Know!" I shouted.

Some people were eying us curiously, but I don't think they understood english.

Alex laughed,"Come on, we should get to our ride."

I texted my friend Brianna.

~TouchDown in Moscow!~

~lolx! Have fun with that~

I shook my head. Whatever she wanted to believe. See, I told my friends about my job, whether or not they choose to believe me is their problem.

We rode down an escalator an walked out front. Now I was on high alert. Id been here plebty of times and never on vacation.

There was a guy with a big fancy sedanish Limo. He held a sign that said.

Andrew Davidsin and Friend

Alex walked up confidently.

"that would be us" he pointed at me. I was standing a bit behind him. I guess we fit the profile so the guy opened the door and put our luggage in the back seat.

The car was big and black and leatherful. That's right, I make up my own words. The seats were thick and aweome, so I bounced on them, which ended in my head banging the ceiling. After that I sat down and tried not to die of boredom. The ride was at least 2 hours long. I texted everyone in my contacts, Including the chinese resturaunt. I cracked every joint in my body, much to the dismay of Alex, especially when my shoulder popped. I snickered.I ate 5 reeses. I made random humming noises. Finally, the ride was over. I don't know who was more relieved.

The estate was huge. There were massive warehouse sized buildings in a huge low field, with was ugly, but


	4. Chapter 4

The estate was huge. There was a broad flat field full of warehouses and other buildings like that, which I didn't really care about that, but up on a huge hill was the biggest house I had ever seen. It was old and pretty, like something from a movie. There were several sports cars in the driveway, which made me happy.

"nice" I breathed when I saw 3 Lamborghinis.

Alex smiled at the place too.

The driver parked at the front of the house and a man in a fancy suit came out to meet us.

"welcome to my home" He had a deep voice and a very obvious Russian accent.

I tried not to frown. He looked just like his older brother.

Alex extended a hand

"its great to be here Mr. Veitenhov"

"And wonderful to have you Andrew. Your father and I are great friends. Whos this Lovely lady?"

He gestured to me and I wish I could have bitten him.

"This is my friend Emery."

He looked at me with distaste. With my red converse, jean shorts and sturgis t-shirt, I probably didn't look like the friend of a multibillionaires son.

"Wonderful to have have you" he said with barely disguised coldness.

An awkward silence followed.

"I like your cars" I said. Not lying a bit.

"Yes. They are very nice to have. My favorite is the black one on the end. I had the engine custom built. 14 cylinders " he said proudly.

"Nice" I truly was impressed.

More awkward silence. Man! What a fun mission!

"Well I have a meeting to get to, so ill have someone show you to your rooms. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Mikhail shook hands again and got in the car we had come out of. It drove off, and a maid person came and got our bags.

We folowed her inside and she led us up to separate rooms across the hall from each other. Mine had a _great_ view of the warehouse area. It was _beautiful_ with all its dirt and smoke coming out of the chimneys.

I changed into an aeropostale jascket and walked out. I knocked on Alex's door. He came out and minute later just as the lady was coming back up the stairs.

"Mr. Veitenhov has asked me to tell you that you are welcome to anything on the north side of the estate," she said politely.

"Cool" I said and Alex nodded.

It was much more than cool. He had an entire dirt bike and a wheeler area. There was an olympic sized swimming ool that might have belonged to the Schlitterbahn it had so many rides. There was a stable for horses that had arenas for almost every equine sport there was. A house set apart from the main mansion was bigger then mine and it was just the game room. It had a full arcade and every gaming system in the world. To top it all off, he had a racetrack with 5 stock cars.

"Awesome!" I took off for the dirt bike course and alex followed, just as excited.

I chose a yellow ninja, even though it wasn't a dirt bike. Big mistake. I was almost beating him when the wheels spun out on the dirt and it flipped off the track. I screamed because for some reason, no matter how tough I am, I always manage to let out girly noises.

Alex immediately stopped his motorcycle and ran back to me.

"Are you okay!?" he asked worriedly.

I stood up carefully, with the help of his hand. Awkward!

"nothing broken, just bruises and cuts" I smiled. I ran back over to the motorcycle and picked it up. It was fine too thank God.

"Okay, how bout we do something less… dangerous now"Alex said jokingly.

"sounds fine with me" we put the bikes back and walked down to the stables.

We rode around out of boredom for an hour, and then went back to the house. Before we got there I hear someone talking behind the garage. A voice I knew all to well.

The thing is though, even though I do most of my work in Russia, I never did bother with learning the language, which proved to be a big problem. I knew a few phrases and I could understand little snippets, but nothing too important.

The voice came from a man talking on a cell phone. He was tall and buff, but had the crappiest hair cut I'd ever seen. I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine, but we'd both seen our fair share of each others' guns' muzzles. He's been working as an assasin for the Veitenhovs for as long as I'd been in the business, and was pretty much the only one I had not managed to kill. On his part, he had taught me what swiss cheese feels like. Anyway, he was a guy I didn't want to meet.

I stopped and grabbed Alexs shirt collar, stopping him and holding a finger to my mouth. We waited a minute, but he didn't speak english the entire time. He could have been talking about the nuclear terrorism situation, or telling his wife he would remember the to pick up the milk.

He hung up and me and Alex made a hasty retreat back to the house.

"who was that?" he asked when we were back in the tv room.

I looked around. No one was there but it probably wasn't safe to talking about my whole past with this family.

"Ive met him a couple times before. On business stuff." I made a finger gun and ran my hand across my throat. My wonderfully secretive code sign language.

Alex nodded understandingly.

I thought about all the times id had the joy of hanging out with him. He'd been with V6 for years. V6 was what the Veitenhovs were refered to as back in the states. It wasn't their official name, but it worked. The Veitenhovs are like a mafia. 6 brothers. All extremely wealthy, and extremely dangerous. I've mostly done work against the second oldest, Tuvia, but ive had the pleasant company of all of them at some time or another, this being my first with Mikhail.

Me and alex watched tv for a while and then it was time for dinner. It was italian. Pretty good italian food too. Mr. Veitenhov actually was fun to talk to. He had lots of stories and seemed interested in what we had to say also, but through the whole dinner, as often as he laughed, there was a shadow over his face. His mind was on other things. After dinner, we had an entire cake for the three of uss, and it rocked.

Things went normal for the next few days. Me and alex spent time goofin off on the estate and Mikhail disapeared every morning to do some business or another, but he was always back by 5:00.

It was great.

And then the next day, I woke up with a knife to my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, so. Awkward. Nothing ruins a morning like waking up to someone getting ready to slit your throat.

So, a quick lesson, in case you ever need it. Don't freak out. If you try to jump up, they'll kill you.

I looked up and saw him. The man from the phone.

"HI" I whispered. Tryin to keep my cool.

"HI" he said icily.

"so… what brings you to visit me at this hour?"

I whispered. i guess things were gonna get interesting a lot sooner than planned.

"Why are you here" he asked.

"well, since your parents didn't tell you… when a mommy and daddy love each other veeery much-"

He growled and pressed the knife against my throat. Okay. Bad time for humor. Still. That was a pretty good one I think.

He walked across the room towards the door, pushing me ahead of him. He started to open the door and that's when I made my move. I whirled around and kicked him _in his soft spot_. He grunted and doubled over. I ran to my bed and snatched my taurus from under the covers.

Three coughs came from the other side of the room and a bullets wizzed past me. One buried itself in my knee. It buckled and I squeaked in pain, dropping to the floor.

Okay, you know when you fall and skin your knee on gravel and all those little rock pieces get stuck in the cut and for some reason, it hurts like hell? Well, imagine the little rock going through your knee and out the other side. Not to mention the hole in your bone.

I scrambled behind the bed and emptied my gun in the direction of him. I heard him draw in a quick breath but he still advanced towards me.

Major F moment.

I rolled out from behind the bed and ran for the door, smashing past him and darting into the hallway.

I whipped around and kicked the gun out of his hand, it clattered away down the hall.

He smashed his fist into my side. I think one of my ribs cracked. Either way, I gasped for air and staggered back

"WTF!" I wheezed. He kicked my hurt knee and I screamed, falling down again, by now he had gotton his knife back out. He stabbed it down and missed me by an inch as I rolled away.

he landed a hard kick on the side of my head just as I was scrambling up. Stars exploded in my head and I fell back. He aimed a gun at my head just as alex ran out of his room. He ran right into Mr. Assasin and knocked him off balance. Alex did some crazy karate move and kicked him in the head. Mr. assasin staggered back. Alex punched him. Mr. assasin smashed a fist into Alex's jaw. This was getting to be a really bad night for the both of us. I kicked mr. assasins legs out from under him and grabbed his gun when it clattered to the floor. I emptied it into him, and alex gasped too. Oops. Haha.

Mr. Assasin retreated. Running down the hall and disapearing. I sat up and looked over at alex. I didn't see where I shot him.

"Sorry.." I muttered

"its okay" he said

"Where are you hurt?" I asked, cleching my teeth

"Just grazed my shoulder. What about you?"

"Knee. Head, ribs" I muttered.

He helped me stand up. Blood soaked my penguin pj pants.

"we cant let them find out" I said

"Are you kidding? Your hurt! We'll just call off the mission" Alex said anxiously.

"no Way! Ill just bandage it and wear jeans! Well blame the motorcycle accident!" I muttered

Alex looked at me worried.

"fine"

After he had helped me clean the wound we both went back to bed and hoped that Mikhail hadnt sent the assasin.

* * *

The next morning, I limped down to breakfast. Alex kept glancing at me worriedly, but no one else seemed to notice. Then, at the end, when I had a waffle stuffed in my face (yum) Mikhail asked me about it.

"what happened to your leg?"

I swallowed.

"I think I sprained my ankle yesterday"

"We should have a doctor look at it"

"No! its fine. Just a little sore" I blurted out.

He looked at my skeptically.

Alex was looking down at his plate.

"Very well" Mikhail said a minute later.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Later that day, we decided it was time to check out the warehouses down the hill. Alex was the spy here, so I let him lead and all that. My pockets were weighed down with 4 guns. The heel of my converse had a compartment containing a switchblade. Alex had all his crazy gadgets, which, in a life or death situation, were pretty pathetic compared to my mini arsenal.

We stopped crouching in the shadow of one of the buildings. They were all locked, guarded and secured. There was no way were could just walk in.

But apparently alex had been trained for spy crap like how to get in buildings without being seen. Im used to killing people in public. Wide spaces. Not their own dojo.

There was one door we could see. It was out of sight of the rest of the compound. Only one guard stood in our way. He held an AR-15. That could be useful to us later.

I pulled out my taurus and put a bullet in the mans skull before Alex could protest. My gun made no sound.

Alex stared at me in disbelief.

I shrugged. _What?_

He turned away and we darted across the patch of exposed ground and to the door. I stepped lightly over the dead guard, but Alex seemed more awkward about it. He probably didn't kill anyone in cold blood.

I picked up the rifle while Alex did something to the lock. A second later the door clicked open. I stalked in first, the gun ready. But no one came. It was a long white hall way, like in a hospital.

I dropped the gun back on the dead guy. There was no way I could hide it if I needed to.

Alex and I crept down the hall, listening for anything. We took a left, then a right, dodging guards.

Finally we stopped in front a room. Part was storage, part was an office. My breath caught in my throat. In the middle, stood Mikhail Veitenhov. Next to him were two more men who I didn't recognize. Guards with assault rifles were in every corner. but the real reason for my shcok was two more men in the room. One was Mr. Assasin. The other was Tuvia Veitenhov. My main enemy.

They were looking out a huge window in the wall. It was like at the car wash, when you watch you car going through. Some kind of factory was visible through the other side. Which wasn't a big deal except the factory workers were wearing the marshmellow suits that keep out radiation. Great.

Alex pointed to a vent in the wall. We silently crawled in. just like in the movies. Fortuneatly, the room was easy to find. We could hear them through the vents and we climbed out behind a stack of boxes.

We could hear them talking now.

"The missiles will be ready for launch in 24 hours" one of the men whose names I don't know said.

Mikhail smiled triumphantly, looking over at his brother. It was like he was trying to impress him.

Tuvia looked coldly at the operation on the other side of the glass.

"Have the targets coordinates been programmed?"

"Yes. "

"and the governments suspect nothing? No spies? No breaches in the security?"

Mikhail was about to answer when my cell phone blared Superfreak.


	6. Chapter 6

I scrambled to grab it out of my pocket. Pushing off as fast as I could. Alex looked like he wanted to kill me. The guards looked like they could.

Every head in the room turned our way. We were looking down the barrel of 7assault rifles. And most importantly, according to her text, Abie's boyfriend hadn't showed up for church. Poor her.

"Alex! Emery! So nice to see you again! Didn't I tell you kids not to come down here?"

His voice was sarcastically friendly. Full of menace.

Tuvia was standing off to the side, expressionless. He was like that a lot. So of course, I improvised.

"Wow. Long time no see buddy! Sorry about the warehouse in Moscow. You know, I think you've gotton uglier since I last saw you! I didn't think it was possible!" I smirked. The guard nearest me wacked me with the butt of his gun.

I winced

"Ya.." I muttered, "Thought so"

Oh well. Wasn't that good anyway.

Well you know how in all the movies, the bad guys think they caught the hero, so they sit them down and tell them all their plans after "asuming" it was safe to have th guards leave the room? After which , of course, the hero escapes and saves the day and blah blah blah!

Well, it doesn't work that way. They don't tell the guards to leave. They don't tell you their plans and they certainly don't give you any chance of escape. Unless they are complete dipwads. So. Sorry if that was a fantasy of yours.

"Get rid of them"

Mr. Veitenhov commanded coldly. Then him, his brother, and their other assocate turned back to their conversation.

I glanced at something on a table off to the side of the room. It was a map. With red spots on it. Assumed these were their targets.

London. Seattle. Dublin. Los Angeles. New York. Berlin. Washington DC. . Venice. And a bunch of other places I couldn't name.

"Wow. Your really going all out with this aren't you" I asked. I was actually pretty impressed. Not that I supported them.

They ignored me. Alexs eyes were darting around the room. Searching for an escape.

He looked at me. A small exchange passed between us.

"What is that!?" he shouted and pointed at the wall. so simple. The kindergarten "Made ya look!" game. But it worked. Everyone in the room looked where he had pointed, and in that instant I had drawn two taurus's and shot three guards.

The other guards immediately whipped around and opened fire, but I had already dove away, hoping Alex had the sense to do the same.

I poked out from the behind the box and emptied my gun into the assault rifles. I hit the magazines and they broke out. The bullets spilled onto the floor. Not preferable, but effective.

I saw Alex opposite me. I threw a gun his way and he caught it. An alarm sounded. I rolled out from behind the box and stood up firing at the guards. I hit one in between the eyes, and emptied my gun into the other's chest. But it was bullet proof. Crap. I tossed aside the useless handgun and pulled out a knife. The guard adveanced and I punched him in the face, smiling when I heard his nose crack. He staggered back and I took the chance to stab his throat, missing by an inch. He swung around with a punch that hit me square in the jaw. I yelped. Because as I said earlier, I am prone to girly expressions of pain.

Alex was on the other side of the room fighting two guards with his crazy karate-ninja-crap whatever. It was effective. The veitenhovs and their colleage were no where to be seen and I figured they had left after the first gunshots.

I kicked the guard in his soft spot and he squeaked in pain, doubling over. I laughed, and shoved him to the ground. Then kicked him on the side of his head. I picked up his handgun, some Berreta thing, and shot him in the head.

I smiled coldly and turned around to see how Alex was doing, but crashed into a wall of something huge. I staggered back and looked up.

My eyes widened.

There was a guy. Absolutely massive. He was at least two and a half feet taller than me. And I'm pretty tall for my age. He was so big. I probably couldn't have hugged him. He was like a freaking red wood face was smiling. His lips were thin. He was bald. I thought of when I had drawn on my uncle's bald head. I doubted this guy would laugh like he had. His eyes were brown and squinty. He had a scar running down his neck. But that wasn't what really set him apart. He had a horrible burn on one of his arms and up the side of his neck. I recognized him. I really hadn't thought this guy would have been able to fit inside a lamborghini or survive an explosion like that.

We stared at each other for a minute. I threw the gun as hard as I could at his head. It bounced off. I backed up. He stepped forward.

"sorry I tried to kill you" I said helplessly.

He snarled and dove forward, faster then I thought he could have. I dodged to the side at the last second, but he managed to punch me in the gut. I doubled over and tried to breath, gasping.

He turned back for a second hit when Alex kicked him in the chest. I could hear the impact perfectly, and knew that any normal man would have been killed or seriously wounded. He barely faltered, instead, he grabbed Alex's leg and tossed him aside.

"Okay. Seriously, I think this is a good time for apologies. Um.."

I scrambled backward frantically. He advanced with slow determination. Alex still hadn't moved.

"So.. ya. Sorry about wrecking your lamby. And I'm sorry for shooting at you."

I had reached the wall. Alex slowly got back up.

"Um.. ya. That's it…"

He grabbed me by the throat, picking me up effortlessly.

"Oh crap" I wheezed, "seriously! Im sorry it won't happen again" He smiled. I don't think he spoke english.

Then he threw me across the room, I would have smashed into the wall, but thankfully, I hit Alex first and he softened the fall.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I reached down to help Alex up.

"thanks."

Baldy smiled. He wasn't going to loose. More guards had come in with a brand new supply of guns so they held them to me and Alex's heads.

"hands up"

I put my hands up, all my fingers down, except two.

Alex smiled. The guards frowned.

One guard grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly forward, an uzi barely touching my skull.

You see? This is what happens when you send an assasin to do a spy's job. On a regular day, I go in, kill someone and get out. I don't waste time trying to find info or stay in hostile territory longer because some guy in washington thought something might have been suspicious. I was getting really sick of this whole mission, and Captain Hairless had torn my _favorite KU t-shirt._

I ducked down, elbowed the guards gut as hard as I could, and then brought my fist up to smash his nose, hopefully breaking it. He yelled and staggered back, holding his nose.

"Sont vous allant être pas maux" the other guard said it sarcastically. The one I punched glared at him. Alex smirked. I think it was french. Why the hell were the guards french?

Anyway, the guards chattered back and forth for a minute before the lead on spoke, with difficulty and with a heavy french accent.

"They want you alive. We take you to cell. You not cooperate, we shoot"

"Okay tarzan" I laughed.

Alex snickered.

We started down the hall.

I ducked down and spit my gum at the 2 in front of us. I hit the detonator and dove away, there was an explosion and somebody screamed. I hit the floor and started crawling away. Bullets whizzed over my head and through the smoke. I hoped Alex was okay.

I ripped the bottom off my new red converse (a terrible casualty of war ) and pulled out the switchblade.

The knife snapped out and I stabbed one of the men in the back, he coughed up blood and fell. Wiping the blood off on his shirt I looked down the hall just I time to see Alex practically break a guys neck with a kick.

That boy is aaawwesome.

"Alex look out!" I screamed it a second too late. Captain hairless had already smashed his fist into the side of Alex's head. Alex crumpled and didn't move again.

"Ah crap"

I muttered and jabbed the knife into the approaching guard's eye. He screamed. I laughed. It was the same guy whos nose I broke. I stopped to clean my knife again and didn't notice the man coming up behind me.

**Okay, sorry about another cliffhanger, I would have written more, except the chapter was getting too long. **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on a cold cement floor.

That can be good or it can be bad. Its good, because I wasn't dead. Its bad, because I was unconcious, therefore weak, unable to defend myself or see where I was being taken.

My hands were tied and so were my ankles. My head hurt. With difficulty, I rolled over so I was on my back and sat up against the wall. we were in a tiny room. One door. No windows. Maybe 10 feet wide and 10 feet long. My cell phone, guns, and knife were gone. Alex was in the other corner.

"okay.." I muttered.

_First get untied._ I got my hands in front of me. They had used the little cords that only get tighter. Strong, but easy to cut through. I reached down for my shoe. One knife was gone, but I always had a spare. I pulled it out and started cutting. First I got my ankles free. There was a red mark, but other than that I was fine. (I was wishing I had worn jeans instead of jean shorts.) Cutting through the cord on my wrists was harder, more awkward. I had to saw at it and I cut myself a few times. Finally I was free, so I crawled over to Alex and cut his.

"Thanks" he said.

I shrugged.

"So, what now, Bond? You're the spy" I looked at him.

"ya, but these are your enemies" he reminded me.

"Yes, but… from what I've read, you are the escape artist. " I smiled.

"ok" he walked off and started looking around the room. I limped over to the door and knocked on it, trying to see how thick it was. Pretty thick.

"The gum. Its our only chance" he said.

"ok, but didn't they take the detonator?" I spit out the gum and put it on the door nob.

"ya, but Smithers gave me a spare that they wouldn't notice". He pulled out a keychain . we ducked in the corner and he pushed a button on it. There was a big explosion. Splinters stung my back, but when we turned back to the door, there was a huge hole in the wall and the door.

"I would've thought there would be more splinters!" I laughed, looking at the huge gash in the paneling.

Alex smiled. And we stepped out into the hall.

Thankfully it was empty, but the alarms would be sounding soon enough. Those idiots had put us in a room that was on a hall that led straight to the door we had come in.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was too easy.

We ran down the hall and flung open the door. Clearly, no one had noticed us yet. Then, there were shouts. An alarm went off.

"I hope they have insurance" Alex said.

I laughed and we ran up the hill as fast as we could, stopping behind the garage. We needed a way out of there, fast.

I looked around and my eyes came to rest on something.

I cackled evily (which was fun) and ran to the black, 14 cylinder lamborghini.

Alex ran and got into the passenger side. I opened the door.

*angelic choir*

I jumped in. There were no keys so I pushed a button that looked promising. The car was more expensive than my house started up with a roar. The engine sounded beautiful. I smiled visciously at Alex and a moment of fear flickered through his eyes.

"alex. Im giving you one warning. Ive never driven anywhere but empty parking lots"

I hit the gas and we rocketed out of the driveway.

"hehehehe" the speedometer quickly climbed to 200 mph. Alex gripped the seat as I drove awkwardly at speeds that would kill us if there was a wreck. I smiled devilishly.

Behind us, the guards had gotton into cars of their own, but this car was much faster and we made an easy getaway.

"Okay. We need to tell MI6." Alex said as we drve down the lonely country road

"I was thinking we should just blow the place up" I said, looking over at him.

"Watch the road!!" he shouted and jerked the stearing wheel violently to avoid a sedan in the opposite lane, which I had apparently strayed into.

I skidded to a stop.

"I have an idea that will probably save our lives. You drive"

"right"

We both hopped out and went around the car. I stopped to admire it.

"get in!"

I rolled my eyes and got in.

Ok. He was actually a really good driver. And my idea probably did save our lives. Hehehe.

We drove into a town about 10 minutes later. A gas station. Restaraunts. Insurance company. Nothing useful, not that it mattered, we didn't speak russian. Finally at the end of the strip, there was an army surplus store. The windows had words, but they were russian, fortuneately, they also had pictures of guns, im guessing that means they sell them.

"Stop there!" I finished eating the jerky.

Alex stopped and looked over at me.

"Where the hell did you get that!?"

I shrugged and swallowed.

"It was in the glovebox. I know he's our enemy but that guys got good taste in dried beef!"

Alex stared after me as I got out of the car.

We didn't exactly look old enough to buy any guns. Around back there was a door. We would have to steal.

People were starting to stare as they drove by. I guess not many people had lamborghinis like that in the area.

"Alex, you go around back and try to get in. get automatic pistols, assault rifles, uzis anything that might be useful. Nothing longer than 5 feet long" I muttered, then walked towards the building.

I didn't have a plan yet, probably just distract the cashier by asking for help. It wouldn't be to hard. I was bloody, limping and a teenage girl.

I staggered into the store and limped up to the counter.

"please help me. I was just attacked" I whimpered. I forced myself to cry and prayed that he spoke english. I breathed heavily and gritted my teeth.

The man behind the counter was in his 20s. young, dark hair, grey finally spoke with broken english.

"What happened? Who?" he ran around the counter and helped me lean against him.

"A man-" there was a thump behind the wall. "a man came out from an alley and just attacked me he-he had a gun" I broke off and dropped the guy with a punch. Then I rushed over to the ammo section and grabbed plenty of bullets and some magazines . then I ran around back and found alex. He was carrying several weapons already. I reached up on a shelf and grabbed an RPG launcher.

"okay lets go" he muttered and we went out the back door and back to the Lamborghini. I sat down heavily, with a grunt. Alex looked over at me with concern.

"are you okay?"

"ya." I replied. After all the adrenaline of the fighting had gone away, my knee was startingto hurt were pulling out of the alley when I noticed a man on the sidewalk. He had been in the area when we were going in and had been carrying something, now he held a cell phone. Very suspicious. It may not sound suspicious, but it definitely was.

"Alex get out!" I shouted and dove out the car door. I made it three feet before the car exploded. There was a huge blast and I was thrown forward even more. I landed back in the alley with a thud. I lay stunned. My ears rang and my whole body hurt. My vision blurred. When I finally had the strength to roll over, I looked out of the alley. The car was in pieces, with parts of it burning. The man with the phone was gone and I couldn't see alex. The windows on the army store had been shattered.

I sat up against the wall of the building

"Alex!" I called weakly. Explosions sucked. Hope you never deal with one. However, it was somehow fun. In a crazy adrenaline pumped kind of way.

I did an awkward three legged crawl around the wreckage.

Sirens blared in the distance, but they could have been three feet away and still sounded distant. We needed to get out of there fast.

"Alex!" I yelled. No answer. This would definitely be the last time I agreed to go on a spy mission.

I clenched my teeth and started to stand up. Then he staggered over throught the smoke and held out his hand.

I took it and we stood up.

"we need to go. Now" he muttered, looked around us cautiously.

I laughed drily.

"what told ya that!"

He shrugged and we took off down the alley.


	8. Chapter 8

We stopped at the end of the alleyway in a yard kind of thing. There was quite a few old beat up cars and scary construction things. It looked like part of a transformers set. I ran over to a rusty red sedan and shattered the glass.

"Okay" I muttered and got up underneath the steering wheel, tearing out a few wires and striking them togather experimentally. No luck. I just burnt my fingers.

"Alex! Find a screwdriver" i walked over to a chunky white coupe and broke into that.

Alex found a screwdriver and tossed it to me I sat down and crammed it into the key hole, twisting downward with a bunch of pressure. There was a cracked and the car started.

Alex shook his head.

"you can't drive a car, but you can hotwire it?"

I shook my head

"Silly Alex! Hotwiring was what I started on the red one. I broke the car itself to start this one!"

Alex just stared at me. I get that a lot.

'Ok, I started it, but your still the better driver" I smiled and we started to get in.

A bullet pinged off the metal of the car next to alexs head. We both whipped around.

Who stood before us? Why! None other than our old friend, Big And Bald!

**(okay, quick note. I have nothing against bald guys. So this isnt meant to be offensive. In fact, for all you baldies readin this, KUDOS! I love bald. :D)**

He had a gun. I believe it was an Famas F1. Frnch make. Holds either a 20 or 30 round magazine.

I ,of course, being a little smart ass that I am, did the first thing that came to mind.

"Sniper, no sniping! " I put my hand. Ah Dora! You do have a purpose!

He just glared at us.

Well. This is awkward.

I threw my shoe at his head dove for the car. Unfortunately, hes got mad shoe dodging skills. Like, George Bush Level.

However it was enough distraction for us to get in the car. Unfortunately, We were once agaion at the mercy of my driving. I hit the gas and we shot forward, almost flattening baldo.

Instead, he dodged aside and grabbed the car door as we sped past.

Real smart huh? Well, he probably ripped his arm off, but he succeded in tearing the door off too.

I laughed

"Did you see that alex! He tore the freakin door off!"

Then there was terrible grinding crunching noise. The car started to crumple from behind and slowly coming closer. One of the construction vehicles was a Markon Road mill. It goes across the ground and crushes concrete and destroys roads. It can also suck in and shred a person. This one was big enough to grind up the car.

"HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. It was like my total worst nightmare. Because, and I rarely mention this, because its kinda stupid. It's one of my only fears But I'm absolutely terrified of construction vehicles. Like bulldozers and track hoes and all that crap. Why? Because if one ran me over, no one would notice and there would be splattered Emery all over the place!!! **(this fear is real. But then, so is the rest of the story…. Except Alex)**

I gripped the seat and froze. My worst nightmare was actually happening. A big scary construction monster was going to kill me. Alex shook me.

"Emery! Emery come on! We have to get out!"

Right. Escape. Again. I leaned out of the car and shot back just as the assault rifle peppered our car.

I peeked out. The Hairless wonder was standing there. Smiling. He was going to watch us die. If we tried to escape the Markon, he would cut us in half.

But as far I could tell, he only had one magazine.

It was risky, but we could probably get him to empty his weapon, forget the fact that we would still have to past him. I leaned out again and he fired, barely missing my head.

Only 12 bullets. We still had 17 more to get rid of. 15 if he was smart enough to leave two places empty. (If the entire magazine is full, it will probably jam)

"Alex. Jump out and in the car as fast as you can."

I stared behind us. We had maybe a minute.

"why?"

"Just do it!"

He did as I said, barely missing a spray of bullets. 10 left.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" he panted.

"No! im trying to empty his gun!"

"Into ME!"

We were inches away from going under the machine and being ground into hamburger meat by the horrible Markon Monster.

"Alex, on the count of 2 jump and run. Hes got ten bullets and cant shoot both of us. 1"

She seat crunched

"2!"

I dove out and rolled away, feeling bullets kick up the dust next to me. I jumped up, and dove behind a barrel. I looked up at the barrel. And smiled. A perfect hiding spot. Then I read it.

Of course!

I scrambled up and ran behind the Markon.

I was getting _sooo_ sick of this mission.

Someone rolled behind the thing with me and I decked him.

"Oh! Sorry Alex!"

"I think YOU have hurt me more than anyone else this week" he said.

I shrugged.

"Sorry!"

He leaned up against the Markon.

"We have to go back"

I slapped him.

"What!? We just barely escaped that hellhole! I want to live to get my driver's license, thank you! Why on earth would we go back? Just call your friends at M-16 or whatever, let them solve it. I wanna go home!"

"We need to be there so _M I 6_ can find us and the place. We just have to get on the property so the GPS can show them where we are." Alex turned to look out behind the Markon.

"Fine" I growled. British boys are officially insane.

* * *

We were finally back on the road. Alex driving a "commandeered" Russian coupe and me riding shotgun with my shiny new Famas F1.

I've decided to spare you the details of what happens when a large man gets pulled into the world's biggest meat grinder.

About 5 miles from the estate, Alex turned onto a side road that wove through the woods and back behind the place. We had gone 4wheeling on it when we were considered guests.

No guards were on the road.

We parked the car and got out, staying in the shelter of the trees.

Alex was digging through his pockets.

There was a low but menacing growl behind us. I whipped around.

A huge black and tan German shepherd was crouched low, snarling at us. His handler held a gun and stood a few feet behind the dog. I knew that with one word from the man would have the dog tearing my throat out. I had a completely open shot, but I couldn't do it.

I would never, as long as I live, hurt a dog on purpose, especially not a dog that looks just like Rain and Achilles. This dog was just doing his job. I brought up the gun before the man knew what I was doing and shot him in the knee.

I also find it difficult to shoot a fellow dog lover, especially in front of the dog.

He screamed and fell, clutching his knee. For good measure I shot the other one. I would have liked to take his gun, but the dog stood guard over him.

We waited in the woods for a half hour when there was a burst of machine gun fire. An explosion. More machine gun. The chatter of automatic rifles.

I smiled.

I take back what I said about them being insane


	9. Chapter 9

We ducked into the garage with all the motorcycles and 4wheelers and that kind of crap. Alex looked outside. MI6 had actually done a pretty good job. The place looked like a mini Iraq. Machine guns and RPGs, assault rifles and grenades.

I couldn't really tell who was on our side. Every single person out there was avoiding the warehouses like they were nuclear. That was a good idea, considering they WERE nuclear.

Alex jumped on one of the 4wheelers.

"Come on!" he shouted.

I didn't really know where he was going with this, but I decided to follow him, considering he dealt with this kind of thing before.

I jumped up on a big blue one. It had some Russian name on it. Personally, I would have been fine with a Toyota.

We started to pull out of the garage

Bullets cut a line of holes in the wall above our head.

I immediately lay flat against the 4wheeler.

"Alex!" I hissed and he did the same.

Playing dead is actually effective sometimes. No more bullets came in our direction.

"Where's MI6?" I asked, surveying the battle field.

"North border, Main entrance. We need to get to them. " Alex said quickly.

I looked around, finding the best route. Every way was a crossfire between the opposing sides. Except one.

Through the warehouses.

You know? With the Uranium 235 warheads?

I gunned the motor and sped through as fast as I could, hoping Alex would follow. He did. We were about 3/4s of the way to our side when a stray bullet blew out one of Alex's tires. We abandoned the 4wheelers and ran the rest of the way. What should have taken 5 minutes took a half hour, because we constantly had to stop and duck behind something.

I spotted 2 guards still at the doors of the warehouse. The one we had gone in though. The dead one was long gone and I motioned for Alex to be quiet.

2 shots. 2 dead. 2 new Kevlar vests for me and Alex.

We quickly buckled them onto ourselves and headed along our way.

It came in handy.

We raced around the corner to where MI6 had sent their troops and each received a bullet in the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" I then proceeded to let lose a string of cuss words that would have made a sailor proud.

"Its cub!" the guy with the gun shouted.

Immediately another man rushed forward pulled us behind a pile of sandbags. This was fairly stupid, since now we were in the line of fire, even though; behind the building we were safe.

"Wolf!" Alex seemed surprised to see this particular guy.

"Great to see you, Cub. I just wish it wasn't like this again" Wolf replied.

I cleared my throat. I am NOT one to be ignored.

"AHEM" I said flailing my arms.

Alex grinned a little

"Wolf, meet Emery. She's my partner on this mission"

Wolf looked at me and said

"Nice to meet you emery"

We shook hands, which felt a little odd, exchanging formalities while people were shooting and the world was about to be plunged in a nuclear holocaust.

I pulled up my Famas and emptied it across the battle field, killing 20 guards on the other side. Wolf and Alex chatted for a minute about what the plan was.

A half hour later, we were falling behind. We were all battered, bloody and tired. The SAS men were doing their best to fight off the bad guys.

Another hour of fighting went by. Cub dropped down beside us. He had been shot in the thigh and his Kevlar vest had deflected plenty of bullets.

"There's a problem" He said.

Not good news in this kind of situation.

"No matter what we do his estate, this guy can still set off the warheads. Blowing up the warehouses is out of the question and unless the two of you can get inside his computer and deprogram the missiles. They will go off."

I sighed. was this never going to end? unfortuneately he was right. I reloaded the submachine gun I was past wanting to go home, or live to see tomorrow. All that mattered now was protecting the millions of other people in the world.

Alex hesitated and turned back to Wolf.

"Give me a gun"

He said.

Wolf shook his head

"I'm not supposed to"

Alex glared at him.

"How am I supposed to protect myself?"

Wolf jerked his head at me.

"Stay behind her."

That made Alex turn red with anger.

"Come on Alex! I know where his computers are!" I grabbed his arm and started to pull him back between the warehouses.

Once we were out of sight of the SAS men, I handed him an Uzi.

I felt like I was giving a diabetic kid candy.

He was pretty good with a gun. He had pointed forward, ready to shoot, which would have been fine except for the fact that I was standing in front of him. I turned around and grabbed the barrel, shoving it up to the sky without a word.

He carried it right the rest of the way as we made our way back through the warehouses.

We finally stopped outside the door we had entered before and where I had killed three men.

"You go in there" I jerked my head at the door.

"what about you?" Alex asked, somewhat worried looking.

"I'm gonna check the house" I pointed over my shoulder to the grand house on the hill.

Alex nodded and we parted.

I made another dash across the field and ducked behind the garage. I checked my knee. It hurt like hell, but was holding up.

There was a rumbling and freaked out and whipped around.

"oh"

The garage door was slowly opening.

I held up the Desert eagle I had gotten from the SAS men.

The car was a plain black sedan. My eyes widened as I saw the driver.

Tuvia Veitenhov was making a break for it.

That bastard was leaving his little brother to deal with everything.

I raised the gun, it was a perfect shot. My finger was on the trigger when something slammed into me from the side. I crashed into the brick wall.

I slid to the ground, wheezing from the impact.

I had dropped my gun and it clattered across the pavement.

I looked up to see Mr. Assassin climbing into the passenger side.

The one who had shot me in the leg. I stood up leaning against the wall and pulled the Famas around front, getting ready to shoot, but it was too late. The car had already sped off down the drive.

I probably could have shot it, but I didn't want to waste any more bullets.

I stood up and walked back over to the desert eagle. A bullet hit the concrete by my hand and I whipped around, putting three shots into the man's head.

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?"  
No answer. I snickered.

I tried the door knob. Locked.

Gee, big surprise!

I stepped back and braced myself, then charged at the door.

_CRACK_

I staggered back from the solid oak door.

"holy crap!"

I shook it off, avoided the door and used the butt of the Famas to shatter the window.

Much better.


	10. Chapter 10

I was climbing through the window when it happened.

The glass tore them.

My favorite jeans on earth.

The only thing I have besides jewelry that is Juicy Couture.

If I killed that man for no other reason, it would be for this.

So, the hottest style this year for teenage assassins?

A Kevlar vest covering a bloody Jayhawks V-neck from pink makes a great top. Juicy couture skinnies with a _gaping slash_ in the butt pull the whole outfit together. Especially when finished with red converse, as long as the bottom is ripped out of one of them.

Yeah.

I trotted down the hallway. No one in sight.

I checked in a room. Again, no one.

I tensed. I could hear footsteps above my head.

I looked around; the stairs were at the end of the hallway and to the right.

I thought for a minute, judging what room they would be in.

I counted the steps down the hall to the stairs. 27.

I looked up the staircase. It seemed safe enough, no one guarding it.

I checked behind me one last time. Still, no one.

The stairs were carpeted, which was great, because no one upstairs could hear me, unlike at home with hardwood floors. It is impossible to sneak downstairs and eat ice cream when those wooden floors are creaking louder than my dad's joints (which is saying a lot. I call him rice crispy. You know, snap, crackle and pop?)

Upstairs, I turned and looked down the hallways.

I took a few steps down one. It led into another hallway, which seemed right since I had to turn on my way to the stairs. I looked around the corner and ducked back fast.

3 guards were down the hallway. Two at one door and one at another. I clicked the suppresser into place on my desert eagle and walked into the hallway.

Their bodies hitting the floor was louder than the three slight coughs that my automatic pistol made.

I walked quickly down the hall and stopped outside the door that had had two guards.

This was probably the more important secret of the two. I opened the door and almost screamed.

I covered my mouth back up.

The room was the most horrifying display of fandom I had ever seen.

I'd never seen so much Michael Jackson in one place.

It was frightening.

There were 3 cutouts of him standing in a trio in the corner. 1 as a kid. One as a teenager or 20 years old. And the one I was most familiar with. Creepy, pale Pat kind of thing. I walked in closer, shivering. The walls were covered in photos of him. A huge shelf was covered in his CDs. There was a collection of autographs and other stuff. Hats, cups, posters and other concert crap covered another wall, with shelves.

Why the hell would a Russian gazillionaire with plans to destroy the world be a fan of Michael Jackson!?!?!

He's dead now anyway!!

I backed into the hallway.

No one wonder two guards had been outside that one!

I shuddered and closed the door.

If I survived the next 24 hours, id make sure the Veitenhovs had to pay for my therapy.

I stepped back into the hallway and pulled out the radio, turning to Alex's and my channel.

"Any luck" there was a minute of static, with some distant gunfire. Finally, a scratchy reply.

"Nope"

Damn.

I put the radio away, and opened the other door.

I jumped back immediately.

Another guard who was standing in the doorway had swung the butt of his gun at my head. I whipped up the desert eagle and shot, but missed by a foot.

He kicked the gun out of my hand and it clattered down the hallway.

I dove in low and kneed him in the groin.

He squeaked and doubled over, which gave me enough time to punch him in the face and shoot him.

I was standing up when someone grabbed me from behind. I felt the pressure around my throat tighten. Gasping for breath, I clawed at the arm. Nothing worked. My lungs burned from lack of oxygen. I reached down and fumbled for my combat knife. Lights flashed in front of my eyes. Finally, I found it, yanked in out of the sheath and drove it through the man's side.

The grip released and I gasped. I leaned against the wall for a minute before picking up my two guns. I walked back into the scary room.

My desert eagle was silent, but shooting the Famas F1 would tell everyone where I was.

Perfect. One wall had a bunch of water bottles. I grabbed four and poured the water out, leaving the lids on the floor.

I pulled the duct tape out of my pocket (what? Don't you carry it around with you?) and secured one of the water bottle on the front of the Famas. Homemade suppresser. I doubt you'll see that on the craft channel. I didn't even learn that in my training. My dad taught me when I asked him about being a sniper. The only problem is that it only works once.

I tied the rest of the water bottles to my belt with my shoelace.

Everything ready to go, I ran into the room.

I'll admit it I suffer from RAOCATWPT.

Random Acts of Clumsiness At The Worst Possible Time.

When trying to save the world from a Russian Multibillionaire, whose nuclear missiles are ready to launch, it is best to not trip and fall on your face.

After picking myself up, I took a moment to be glad I was the only one in the room. Not only would a guard have been able to kill me, but that was pretty embarrassing.

I looked around. It looked kind of like a hallway or sitting room. One coffee table sat in the corner, and that was the only furniture. However, there was a door at one end.

I carefully approached the door.

I shot the guard standing by another door. The suppresser had worked. I ripped it off and taped on another.

I kicked open the other door and shot another 2 guards.

At the far end of the room there was someone sitting at a desk with a big computer screen in front of them.

I walked slowly towards him.

"IF you move, I will kill you!"

I warned him.

He put his hands up on his head. Good. He knew how to play the game.

I walked up to him and pressed the nose of the Famas into the side of his. I looked at the screen. It had three options.

Launch Warheads

Disable Missiles

Check email (3 new messages)

I'll admit it. I found the last option a little strange, but hey, a computer is a computer.

The mouse was hovering over the Launch option.

Still pressing the gun against his head, I took the mouse and clicked the Disable option. A box popped up.

Please enter Password: 

The computer guy hesitated.

"Do it!" I growled, pushing the gun harder against his head.

He typed it in, a long string of numbers that showed up starred on the screen.

A second box popped up.

Pass Code:

He typed it in quickly this time.

Missiles Successfully Disabled.

The computer screen went blank, with a few icons in the corner.

I fumbled for my radio and sent out a message to every in Morse code.

* * *

Was the Morse code necessary? No. I could have easily called everyone. But come on, let's face it.

Morse code is cool.


End file.
